Dancing
by Talking-Rock
Summary: Dipping, spinning with her arms spread out wide, twirling on the balls of her feet, a wide grinned plastered on her small porcelin face.' A song-fic about Ron and Rose, the song is Steven Curtis Chapman's-Cinderella


_She spins and she sways  
to whatever song plays  
without a care in the world  
and I'm sitting here wearing  
the weight of the world on my shoulders_

Staring at his eldest daughter, Ron chuckles, she was barely four at the moment. Her thick light brown curls tumbled down her back, resembling her mother in almost every aspect. It had been a slight shock when she didn't have the signature Weasley burning-flame red hair. Nothing everyone can't get over though.

She was quiet a free spirit, always talking about fairies, magic, flying. Not to forget dancing, she absolutely adored dancing. Dipping, spinning with her arms spread out wide, twirling on the balls of her feet, a wide grinned plastered on her small porcelain face.

"Hi daddy!" she shrieked as she fell down, giggling like only a toddler could.

In the background, the faint warble of a muggle singer was singing something about loving what you got while you had it. _May it never go away. _Ron silently prayed to no god in particular, just one willing to listen. He knew how short it would last.

_It's been a long day  
and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle  
and I've been invited  
and I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Sitting in his usual chair in his study, Ron began pulling papers out of his briefcase, he could finally relate to the stress and anger his father must have felt by working at the ministry. He loved his job, but chaos seemed to be breaking out every other day.

Finally settling into the familiar comfort of his over-stuffed armchair, Rose came screeching in, sporting the latest fashion in six year old ballerina garb. Her pink tutu was a bit to frilly, and drooping at the sides of her leotard, her thick curly hair had been miraculously been pulled into a tight bun resting on the back of her head. Pulling at his work coat sleeve, she went from hyper, to desperate. Her lip was pouting, eyes already beginning to widen.

"My recitals next week." she was begging. How could he resist?

Ron stood out of his chair groaning, in delight Rose jumped up and down in glee.

Together they soared, across the floor, through the kitchen, past a clapping smiling Hermione, the whole time she was standing on his feet, trying to balance. A smile spreading wide across her face, like there was no where better to be in the world. He knew it, but refused to accept it, this was the beginning of her farewell. One day she wouldn't be his. Ron's heart began to slowly break.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

Rose was walking to Platform 9 3/4 first. Ron held back, letting everyone go first. Hermione gave him a confused look before following their son Hugo through the barrier. Touching his cheek, Ron felt the warm sticky tears he had been holding back since she had gotten her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. The lump that had been growing bigger finally burst.

They had danced, like when she was taking ballet. Of course, it had been a bit harder trying to balance the now larger girl, yet every minute together was worth it.

He could feel her slipping through his fingers.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
she wants to know if I approve of the dress  
she says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
and I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

It was her first ball; Ron was nervously pacing through the kitchen. Granted, she was still away at Hogwarts, but plenty of letters had been sent through out the course of her getting ready. He was still yet to know the name of her date.

A hand came down on his shoulder, "She'll be fine." whispered Hermione as she rested her head on his shoulder, leaning into his body. "Remember our first dance?" she asked a malicious twinkle in her eye as she began swaying back and forth, Ron's hands placed on her hips.

"How could I forget." he mumbled in reply, swaying back and forth to a rhythm inside of Hermione's head. "I almost puked on your dress I was so nervous."

Laughing, Hermione twirled. Her hair trailing behind her, creating a light brown blanket.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." he whispered.

Her answer was satisfactory.

_  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

Sulking, Ron refused to leave his study. She had come home draped off some boy from Hogwarts arm, proclaiming her love for him. None the less, he was a Slytherin _and _a Malfoy. Panicked thoughts about his daughter being a Malfoy, was enough to give Ron heart attacks.

A rapid thump came from the door; Ron told whoever it was to go away.

"Ronald Weasley, you _do not _speak to your mother like that." Sighing, Ron turned around to meet his red head of a fury mother. Her eyes were wild, an accusing finger was pointing in his direction.

"Sorry mum...."

"No, you will go say sorry to your daughter; she's so upset that she thinks you're angry with her. Been blabbing all day. You will accept young Scorpius; he seems like a nice credible young man."

"But _mum, _he's a_ Malfoy _for Pete's sake."

"So, your wife is a...isn't a pureblood, I didn't let you two get married over that now did I? Now get over yourself, she will marry this boy." making shooing motions, she continued, "Off you go."

It was official, Ron's heart was torn into shreds, and Rose was gone. Forever.

It killed him to see his daughter, her mascara running from sobbing, hair that had been patted so many times it was starting to frizz. Looking up, Rose fled into her fathers arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. Grabbing a hold of her shoulders, he looked her straight in the eyes, "Don't get mad about me, you can marry who ever you choose." the words that killed him even more so.

Whipping at her eyes his daughter slightly smiled, "It's not for a couple months, Daddy, you won't mind refreshing me on how to dance?"

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone _

_**Please review! I LUV reviews! Anywho, it has of some sort of value to me, I don't get to see my dad that often (works out of state) so I cried while listening to the song.**_

_**The song is Steven Curtis Chapman's, Cinderella, hope you liked it.**_


End file.
